russelfandomcom-20200213-history
3 Network's New Schedule starting 2013
'ABS-CBN' Monday-Friday *04:00am Gising Pilipinas (LIVE) (simulcast over DZMM and ANC) *04:58am Kape't Pandasal *05:00am Umagang Kay Ganda (LIVE) (simulcast over ANC) *08:00am Kris TV *09:00am Inazuma Eleven *09:30am Naruto Shippuden 5 *10:00am You're Still the One *10:30am Ohlala Couple *11:00am Minute to Win it *11:45am Be Careful with My Heart *12:30pm It's Showtime (LIVE) *02:45pm May Isang Pangarap *03:30pm Dugong Buhay *04:00pm I Dare You *04:30pm To the Beautiful You *05:15pm Little Champ *05:45pm Rafaela *06:30pm TV Patrol (LIVE) (simulcast over DZMM) *07:45pm Juan Dela Cruz *08:30pm Ina Kapatid Anak *09:15pm Apoy sa Dagat *10:00pm Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin *10:30pm Glory Jane *11:00pm Anja: The Gag Princess *11:30pm Bandila (LIVE) *12:00mn Pinoy True Stories *12:30am Martin Late @ Night Saturday *05:30am Sa Kabukiran (LIVE) (simulcast over DZMM) *06:00am Salamat Dok (LIVE) (simulcast over ANC) *07:00am Kabuhayang Swak na Swak *07:30am Honey, Watch Out! *08:00am Sineskwela *08:30am Ni Hao, Kai Lan *09:00am El Tigre *09:30am Planet Sheen *10:00am Spongebob Squarepants *10:30am Be Careful with My Heart: Sabado Rewind *12:30pm It's Showtime (LIVE) *03:00pm Showbiz Inside Report (LIVE) *03:45pm S.O.C.O. *04:30pm Failon Ngayon *05:15pm Magandang Gabi, Bayan *06:00pm Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal *06:45pm Wansapanataym *07:30pm Maalaala Mo Kaya *08:30pm TV Patrol Weekend (LIVE) *09:00pm Pilipinas Got Talent *10:00pm Toda Max *10:45pm Banana Split Extra Scoop *11:45pm The Bottomline with Boy Abunda *12:30am Sports Unlimited Sunday *06:00am Sunday TV Mass: The Healing Eucharist (LIVE) *07:00am Kabuhayang Swak na Swak *07:30am Salamat Dok (LIVE) (simulcast over ANC) *08:30am The Avengers (season 2) *09:00am Marvel Knights Animation *09:30am Matanglawin *10:15am NBA (live via satellite) *12:15pm ASAP 18 (LIVE) *03:15pm Luv U *04:00pm The Buzz (LIVE) *06:00pm Sarah G. Presents *06:45pm Goin' Bulilit *07:30pm Rated K *08:30pm TV Patrol Weekend (LIVE) *09:00pm Pilipinas Got Talent *10:00pm Gandang Gabi, Vice *11:00pm Sunday's Best 'IBC' Monday-Friday *04:15am IBC Public Affairs replay *05:00am Magandang Umaga Ba? (LIVE) (simulcast over INN) *08:00am Teletubbies *08:30am Barney and Friends *09:00am Sesame Street *09:30am Bioman *10:00am Kamen Rider Black *10:30am Maskman *11:00am Showbiz Star (LIVE) *11:30am Cooltura *12:00pm Lunch Break (LIVE) *02:30pm Iskul Bukol (M); TODAS (T); Chicks to Chicks (W); Pinoy Thriller (Th); Sic O'Clock News (F) *03:30pm Danze sa TV (LIVE) (simulcast over iDMZ) *04:00pm KapinoyLand *04:30pm Express Balita (LIVE) (simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong stations nationwide and INN) *05:30pm Amor Bravío *06:00pm Winx Club *06:30pm My Daughter the Flower (M-T) *06:30pm PBA (LIVE) (W-F) *07:30pm Who Wants to be a Millionaire (M-T) *08:30pm The Weakest Link *09:30pm Esperanza *10:00pm Sandy's Boyfriend *10:30pm Rosalinda *11:00pm Palabra de Mujer *11:30pm Ronda Trese (LIVE) (simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong stations nationwide and INN) *12:00mn Linawin Natin (M); Good Take (T); Angara ng Bayan (W); Pulsong Pinoy (Th); Snooky (F) *12:45am Noel @ Late Night Saturday *04:30am El Shaddai *06:30am Nora Mismo (LIVE) *07:30am Health Line *08:00am Jetman *08:30am Candy Candy *09:00am Super Boink *09:30am Battle Ball *10:00am Kasangga Mo Ang Langit/Biyaheng Langit *10:30am Dolphy specials *11:30am Cooltura *12:00pm Lunch Break (LIVE) *02:30pm Donaire Flashback *03:30pm Pop Pixie *04:00pm Crayon Shin Chan *04:30pm Akazukin Cha Cha *05:00pm Cyborg Kurochan *05:30pm Shut Up Flower Boy Band *06:00pm NBA (Live via satellite) *08:00pm PBA (LIVE) *10:00pm Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *11:00pm Viva Box Office *12:30am Express Balita (LIVE) (simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong stations nationwide and INN) Sunday *04:30am Cooltura (replay) *06:00am Family TV Mass (LIVE) *07:00am Hapi Kung Healthy *07:30am KapinoyLand *08:00am Y2K: Yes to Kids *08:30am Chinatown TV *09:30am Barbie *10:00am The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) *11:00am Kamao Kontra Kamao *12:00pm NBA Live *12:15pm NBA (Live via satellite) *02:45pm Dear Heart *03:30pm Petra's Panniest *04:00pm PBA (LIVE) *08:30pm Born to be a Star *09:45pm Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *10:30pm Sinemaks *12:30am Express Balita (LIVE) (simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong stations nationwide and INN) 'GMA' Monday-Friday *04:00am Legal Forum *04:15am Umaga Na, Balita Na! (LIVE) (simulcast over DZBB) *05:00am Unang Hirit (LIVE) *08:00am Katok mga Misis *09:00am Pororo *09:30am Bleach (new season) *10:00am One Piece *10:30am Chef Boy Logro: Kusina Master *11:00am GoBingo *11:45am Crazy Little Thing Called Love *12:30pm Eat Bulaga! (LIVE) *02:45pm Unforgettable *03:30pm Bukod Kang Pinagpala *04:00pm Detective Conan *04:30pm Big *05:15pm Forever *05:45pm Cachito de Cielo *06:30pm 24 Oras (LIVE) (simulcast over DZBB) *07:45pm Indio *08:30pm Mundo Mo’y Akin *09:15pm Love and Lies *10:00pm Smile Dong Hae *10:30pm The Greatest Love *11:00pm Arriba! Arriba! *11:30pm Saksi (LIVE) (simulcast over DZBB) *12:00mn I-Witness *12:30am The Tim Yap Show (LIVE) Saturday *04:30am PJM Forum *05:00am Adyenda *05:30am Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko *06:00am Pinoy M.D. *07:00am World Famous Tales *07:30am Thundercats *08:00am Paddle Pop *08:30am Inuyasha: The FInal Act *09:00am Tropang Potchi *09:30am Sarap Diva *10:30am Maynila *11:30am Eat Bulaga! (LIVE) *02:30pm Startalk (LIVE) (simulcast over DZBB) *03:45pm Alistro *04:30pm Wish Ko Lang! *05:15pm Imbestigador *06:00pm Celebrity Bluff *06:45pm Kap's Amazing Stories *07:30pm Magpakailanman *08:30pm 24 Oras Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast over DZBB) *09:00pm Vampire ang Daddy Ko *10:00pm Tunay na Buhay *10:30pm Bubble Gang *11:30pm Walang Tulugan with the Master Showman (LIVE) Sunday *04:30am Sarap Pinoy *05:00am Jesus the Healer *06:00am In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley *07:00am Armor of God *07:30am Scan2Go *08:00am Dragon Ball Z Kai *08:30am Fox Kids Block *09:30am Born to Be Wild *10:15am Kapuso Movie Festival *12:15pm Party Pilipinas (LIVE) *03:15pm Julie Anne *04:00pm HOT T.V. (LIVE) (simulcast over DZBB) *06:00pm Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kuwento *07:00pm Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho *08:00pm 24 Oras Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast over DZBB) *08:30pm Are You the Next Big Star? *09:45pm Para Sa Yo ang Laban na ‘To *10:30pm SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office *12:30am Diyos at Bayan 'TV5' Monday-Friday *04:00am Manila sa Umaga (LIVE) (simulcast over 92.3 News FM, TeleSingko and AksyonTV) *05:00am Good Morning Club (LIVE) (simulcast over 92.3 News FM, TeleSingko and AksyonTV) *08:00am Sharon *09:00am Jake and the Neverland Pirates *09:30am Phineas and Ferb *10:00am The Fairly OddParents *10:30am Face to Face *11:30am Karinderya Wars *12:30pm Wowowillie (LIVE) *02:45pm Jeepney Jackpot: Pera o Para! *03:30pm You Are My Destiny *04:00pm Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *04:30pm Popstar TV *05:15pm Sailor Moon *05:45pm T3 Reload (LIVE) (simulcast over 92.3 News FM, TeleSingko and AksyonTV) *06:30pm Aksyon (LIVE) (simulcast over 92.3 News FM, TeleSingko and AksyonTV) *07:45pm Kidlat *08:30pm Never Say Goodbye *09:15pm Cassandra: Warrior Angel *10:00pm Artista Academy Kids *10:30pm Love Spell *11:00pm Giant *11:30pm Pilipinas News (LIVE) (simulcast over 92.3 News FM, TeleSingko and AksyonTV) *12:00mn Reaksyon *12:30am The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. (LIVE) *01:00am CNN Konek (LIVE) Saturday *06:00am Alagang Kapatid (LIVE) (simulcast over AksyonTV) *07:00am Handy Mandy *07:30am Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *08:00am Batibot *08:30am Dora the Explorer *09:00am Spongebob Squarepants *09:30am T.U.F.F. Puppy *10:00am Kung Fu Panda *10:30am Karinderya Wars *11:30am Wowowillie (LIVE) *02:30pm Sine Ko 5ingko *05:30pm Tutok Tulfo *06:00pm The Million Peso Money Drop *07:00pm Ms. Maricel *07:45pm Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face *08:30pm Whattamen *09:30pm Lokomoko U *10:30pm Aksyon Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast over 92.3 News FM, TeleSingko and AksyonTV) *11:00pm Rescue5 *11:30pm Bitag Sunday *06:00am Family Rosary Crusade *07:00am Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) (simulcast over AksyonTV) *08:00am Imagination Movers *08:30am Spongebob Squarepants *09:00am T.U.F.F. Puppy *09:30am Pinoy Explorer *10:15am Sine Ko 5ingko *12:15pm P.O.5 (LIVE) *03:00pm Sarah G. *03:45pm Forever Barkada *04:30pm Ang Latest (LIVE) *06:00pm Istorifik *06:45pm Balwarte *07:30pm Talentadong Pinoy Worldwide *08:30pm Kanta Pilipinas *09:45pm Hayop sa Galing *10:30pm Aksyon Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast over 92.3 News FM, TeleSingko and AksyonTV) *11:00pm Sunday Mega Sine Alternative TV network 'PTV' Monday-Friday *05:00am Panahon TV (LIVE) *05:30am Balitaan (LIVE) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide) *07:00am Good Morning Boss! (LIVE) *09:00am CONSTEL: Physics in Everyday Life *09:30am CONSTEL: Chemistry in Action (M/W/F) *09:30am CONSTEL: Science Made Easy (T/Th) *10:00am CONSTEL: English High School *11:00am Winner TV Shopping *12:00pm Cartoon Hour *01:00pm News@1 (LIVE) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide) *02:30pm Home Shopping Network *04:30pm Damayan (LIVE) *05:00pm PTV Sports (LIVE) (simulcast over DZSR Sports Radio) *06:00pm News@6 (LIVE) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide) *07:00pm Sydney Olympics (M) *07:00pm UAAP (LIVE) (T/Th) *07:00pm PTV Special Forum (LIVE) (W) *07:00pm 2013 Masters Tournament (F) *08:30pm Fistorama (W) *09:00pm Pulsong Pinoy (M) *09:00pm Special Report on LGU *09:30pm Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) *09:45pm NewsLife (LIVE) *10:30pm I-Connect (M) *10:30pm SME Go! (T) *10:30pm Bantay OCW with Susan K. (W) *10:30pm Biz News (Th) *10:30pm The Veronica Chronicles (F) *12:00mn Oras ng Himala Saturday *05:00am Panahon TV (LIVE) *05:30am Signs and Wonders *06:00am Family Rosary Crusade *07:00am Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas *07:30am Mag-Agri Tayo! *08:30am Buhay Pinoy *09:00am CONSTEL: Physics sin Everyday Life *09:30am CONSTEL: Fun with Math *10:00am CONSTEL: English High School *11:00am Tele-Aralan ng Kakayahan *11:30am Asenso Pinoy *12:00pm Cartoon Hour *01:00pm News@1: The Week that Was (LIVE) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide) *02:00pm Auto Review *02:30pm Concert at the Park *03:30pm In This Corner *04:30pm ASEAN Basketball League (LIVE) *06:30pm Pinoy US Cop Ride Along *07:00pm UAAP (LIVE) *09:30pm Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) *09:45pm GSIS Members Hour *10:30pm The Weekend News (LIVE) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide) *11:30pm Southeast Asian Games Sunday *05:00am Panahon TV (LIVE) *05:30am Upon this Rock *06:30am The Word Exposed *07:30am The Key of David *08:00am Talitha Kim Healing Mass (LIVE) *09:00am Power to Unite with Evira *09:30am Hands on Craft for Kids *10:00am Out of Town *10:30am Show Up: Ang Bagong Game Show ng Bayan *12:30pm Asenso Pinoy *01:00pm News@1 Junior (LIVE) *02:00pm Ating Alamin *03:00pm Music Sessions with Louie Ocampo *04:00pm UAAP (LIVE) *09:30pm Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) *09:45pm Paco Park Presents *10:30pm The Weekend News (LIVE) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide) *11:30pm Jesus Miracle Crusade See also *ABS-CBN's top 60 finest and talented stars who made it to the peak of fame *Kapuso's finest and talented stars *Kapatid Network's top finest and talented stars